


How They Came To Be

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Series: DeanCasJimmyBenny Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Brat Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Slut Dean, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Daddy Benny, Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, Dean has a Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Doctor Castiel, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominant, Feeding Kink, Felching, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Feeding, Human Benny, Human Castiel, Jimmy in Panties, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Paddling, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy, Submissive, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Benny, Top Castiel, benny has a huge dong, dcjb verse, deancasjimmybenny verse, poly quad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been dating for quite some time. Cas's brother Jimmy has a boyfriend named Benny. What happens when all four of them develop feelings for each other?





	1. Part One - Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long awaited Dean/Cas/Jimmy/Benny fic for the anon on my tumblr! It was super fun to write, and I hope y'all enjoy!

If Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had to describe the blissful three years they’d been together with a single word, they probably would have said “adventurous.” Early in their relationship, they’d decided not to shy away from new experiences and often helped each other step outside of their comfort zones. Because of this agreement, they had established a BDSM dynamic after only a couple months together. They fell into their respective roles naturally.

At one point, they also tried bringing a third person into the bedroom. It’d started with picking up attractive strangers at dive bars to help Castiel satisfy his insatiable submissive’s need for cock. Those nights were fun and exciting, but Dean eventually expressed curiosity about bringing in a fellow sub instead of another Dom. Castiel had suggested Jimmy and Dean was on board immediately. Being that he was Cas’s twin brother, Jimmy was someone both of them trusted, and when they’d propositioned him over dinner one night, he had been quick to accept.

The first time Jimmy joined the two for sex had been incredible. He quickly became part of their sexual routine. Because the twin was a submissive, he and Dean were able to keep each other in check. The fact that he looked almost exactly like Cas was just an added bonus. But when Jimmy fell in love with the handsome, dominant bear he’d med at a local party for kinksters, the couple and younger twin had parted ways sexually.

As he thought about Jimmy, Dean was overcome by a feeling that he could only describe as being fluttery and light while at the same time being laced with fear. In Dean’s life he had faced the deaths of both his parents, the possibility of him and his little brother Sam being split up between foster homes, countless angry drunks, coming out as bisexual, and plenty of other scary shit. But this? This took the cake. He was only somewhat aware of what it was exactly that he was feeling. He didn't want to feel it by any means. He’d only ever felt it twice before. The last time he remembered feeling it had been roughly three years earlier.

“I can see you over thinking, Dean,” Cas said now, pulling Dean back down to earth. The Dom’s fingers were making soft circles all over Dean’s tense back, making him sigh as he shrugged.

“I miss Jimmy,” he stated plainly.

Cas chuckled and paused the movie they had been watching as they were curled up together on their couch. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “I know. I miss him too.” Dean hummed, trying to appear relaxed as to not make Cas worry, despite his heart beating out of his chest and the audible change in his breathing. “Dean,” the black-haired man pressed, a stern edge to his voice. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The younger man knew he should just tell Castiel what he was thinking. His boyfriend had never judged him for anything he’d ever expressed. One night, during their playtime, when Cas had tied him to their bed and edged him for hours, Dean had begged and pleaded with him for release without realizing what he had come out of his mouth. Without skipping a beat, Cas had smirked and taken his hand off the sub’s dick and leaned down to growl in his ear.

“‘Daddy,’ huh? Oh, baby boy, Daddy’s gonna make you cum so hard. But not yet. Not until I say.”

That night had eventually resulted in one of the best orgasms of Dean’s life and Dean’s nickname for Castiel had stuck.

“Dean.” The sub blinked as he looked at the man beside him. “You spaced off again.” There was worried crease between Cas’s brows.

The younger man looked down at his hands and took a shaken breath. He just had to tell him. Cas hadn't judged him when the daddy kink he’d always repressed surfaced and he wouldn't judge him now. Right? “I’m sorry, Daddy, I just.. I think…” He paused and squeezed his eyes shut. Why was this so hard to say? “I think I love Jimmy,” he finally blurted out. “I'm sorry, Cas. I love you so much. Please don't think that I’m saying I want him instead! I just really liked having Jimmy here and… and…” He trailed off.

When Dean looked up, Cas’s head was tilted to the side as a soft smile tugged on his lips. “What would you say if I loved him too?”

The man frowned. “Well, he’s your brother. You kinda-”

“You misunderstand me.” Cas shook his head. “I _love_ him, Dean, in the very same way you do.”

Dean’s head spun. It made sense. He and Jimmy had never been squeamish about touching each other and had occasionally been known to kiss during a scene. He’d never really given their relationship much thought. Mostly, he’d chalked it up to fucking hot and moved on. “So, what? We politely as Benny for his boyfriend back?”

“Yes, because I’m sure that would go well,” Cas scoffed. “How would you feel about inviting them both over?”

“Like… for sex?”

Cas shrugged. “Probably not a first, but maybe eventually. Why not? From what I’ve heard, Benny seems like a great Dom and an even better man. Besides, it would be nice to have another Dom here when you boys reunite.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but a smile spread across his face. “Jimmy’s a goody two shoes and you know it. He never causes trouble.”

“Not unless _you_ pressure him into it,” Cas stated, dipping his head down to nip at Dean’s earlobe. “You can be such a bad boy sometimes. But you’re right. I must correct myself. It would be nice to have another Dom around to help keep my naughty little boy in line.”

“Daddyyy,” Dean whined, leaning into Cas’s touch as his mouth moved down his neck. “Daddy, please. I’ll be good for you. I’ll be good for both of you.”

Cas smirked and pulled back. “We’ll have to see, won't we? And if you misbehave, maybe I’ll just let Benny spank you for me.” As if on queue, Cas’s phone rang. The caller ID told them that it was Jimmy. Cas answered and put it on speaker. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Cas chuckled.

“Aww, you guys talking about me, Cassie?” Jimmy’s voice filled the room, causing the men to smile at the familiar sound. “Can't say I blame you.”

“What’s up, Jim?” Dean asked.

“Dean, hi!” Jimmy sounded genuinely glad to hear his voice. “I’m just calling to ask if you guys want to come over for dinner. Dean, maybe you and I can do the cooking?”

Dean nodded. Classic Jimmy - always looking for a way to be of service to his man. “Sure! Sounds good to me. Cas?”

“I think that sounds perfect, Jimmy. We were actually just talking about inviting you guys over. When should we be there?” Castiel asked, throwing a wink at Dean.

“We were thinking Thursday night. I know Dean only works the morning shift at Bobby’s garage then, so you guys can just come over after you get off work, Cassie.”

“We'll be there. See you then.”

“See ya!” Dean added before Cas hung up and pressed a kiss to Dean's neck, just behind his hear.

"Now where were we?"


	2. Part Two - Dinner

Dean fussed in front of the mirror as Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind. He was wearing a tight-fitting grey shirt Castiel had picked out for him along with a pair of green panties that matched his eyes perfectly. They were Cas’s favorite ones to put on him. He needed to put his jeans on but the pair Cas had handed him for the evening were extremely low-rise. Between the shirt that barely covered his torso and those jeans, he would be showing off his underwear all night and Cas, the evil bastard, knew it. 

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful, baby,” Cas said lowly into Dean’s shoulder as he pressed kisses there. 

“Why do I have to wear this specific shirt, Cas?” Dean muttered, attempting to shrug his boyfriend off. “Can't I wear a different one?” 

“Are you going to use your safe word, Dean?” When no answer came, Cas let go of him and retrieved the pants Dean was to wear and held them out. “You can wear the outfit I picked out for you or you can safeword out. Those are your options.” 

Dean gritted his teeth and snatched the jeans out of Cas’s hand and stepped into them. There was a little bit of green poking up and he tried to pull his shirt down but it was useless. Finally, he gave up and grabbed his collar -- a comfortable black leather thing studded with emeralds -- and held it out to his Dom. One of their rules was that, when they scened, invited someone into the bedroom with them, or were around people who were also a part of the BDSM lifestyle and therefore understood the dynamic, Dean would wear his collar to clearly state to himself and anyone who saw him that he belonged to Castiel. There was even a little tag that read “Daddy’s boy” dangling from the O ring. 

Cas buckled the collar around the younger man’s neck and tested the tightness with two of his fingers. He then turned his boy around and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was gentle and close-mouthed but a dominant move all the same. When he pulled back, his blue eyes sparkled. “Such a good boy. Now let’s go. We don't want to be late.” 

When they pulled up to Benny’s house, they walked hand-in-hand to the door and Cas knocked. As they waited, Cas gave Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze. After a few seconds, a tall, muscular man with light brown hair, a short beard, and kind, grey-blue eyes opened the door, a nearly blinding grin spreading across his face.

“Well, I’ll be. You must be Castiel! Shit, you and Jimmy really are twins, aren’t ya?” The man’s voice was warm and thick with some sort of southern accent. Dean thought he remembered Jimmy saying he was from Louisiana. 

“Well, we’re twins. That’ll happen.” Castiel returned the smile and shook the man’s hand before placing a hand on the small of Dean’s back. “This is my boyfriend Dean. I'm sure Jimmy’s told you all about him.” 

“He sure has. Never shuts up about you two. Come on in!” He stepped aside and held the door open as they stepped inside. “You can just set your stuff wherever. Jimmy should be in the kitchen.” After a thoughtful pause, he called, “Jimmy! Come here, boy.”

“Coming, Daddy!” Jimmy’s voice came before he stepped out into the living room. His face lit up. “Dean! Cassie!” He bounded over to hug both of them. It was then that Dean really noticed that Jimmy was wearing nothing but a pair of blue lace panties, a silky-looking blue collar with a heart-shaped tag, and an apron. He gulped slightly at the sight and accepted his hug, suddenly nervous both that he’d pop a boner and that Cas would make him strip down to his panties and collar then and there. 

As if triggered by Dean’s thoughts, Castiel spoke up. “You’ve discovered Jimmy’s panty kink, I see.” 

Benny shook his head. “I’m afraid there wasn’t any discovering. He was wearing a very similar pair when we first met. Never even had to guess.” 

Cas hummed with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I have half a mind to have Dean show off his underwear too.” When he caught his sub’s eye, he added, “but maybe that’s best saved for later.”

Castiel and Benny hit it off right away. The boys eventually retreated to the kitchen and started preparing the food, but they could hear the men talking in the living room and Benny’s booming laughter the whole time they talked and cooked. 

“So how’re things going with my brother?” Jimmy asked as he flipped over the steak in the pan in front of him. 

“Good! Really good,” Dean said. “How about you and Benny? He seems nice. Intense, probably.”

“He is.” Jimmy winked, causing them both to laugh lightly. “Really though, he’s amazing. He takes good care of me.” 

“That’s good,” the freckled man grinned. “I'm glad you’re happy.” 

Jimmy flashed his own smile before turning off the stove and removing the meat from the pan. Dean helped him as they worked to plate the meat next to the green beans that had been in the oven. 

“Soup’s onnn!” Jimmy sang as he set the plates down on the dining room table. 

The Doms entered the room a minute later. Cas stopped to kiss Dean on the cheek and complement the delicious smell of food in the air. Dean watched curiously as Jimmy removed his apron, hung it up, and waited patiently with his hands clasped behind his back for Benny to sit down. When he did, the man patted his lap and Jimmy gladly took his place, giggling to himself. 

Dean glanced quickly at Cas, wondering if he had any instructions for him. Suddenly, the collar around his neck felt heavy and his whole body ached for a command to obey. The older man seemed to notice his newly tense posture and knew exactly what to say.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Dean, Castiel asked, “Benny, are the living room pillows okay for Dean to kneel on?” 

“Sure. Whatever you need, brother.” 

Cas nodded. “Thank you.” When he raised his brows at his sub, Dean quickly caught on.

“Yes, thank you, Sir,” he said respectfully, looking up at Benny, who smiled. 

“Dean, go get a pillow from the living room and bring it here,” Castiel ordered. “When you come back, I want you in just your collar and panties. Do you understand?” 

Dean nodded and turned to carry out his tasks. He yelped as a familiar hand landed a hard smack on his ass. Luckily, it didn't sting through his jeans. 

“ _ Dean.”  _

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered, his freckled cheeks flushing deep red. 

_ “ _ Good boy. Now go.”

When he returned to the dining room, Benny was smiling and whispering around bites of food as he hand fed the very content-looking Jimmy sitting on his lap. 

Cas had taken his place at the table and had  begun eating. When he saw his sub, practically naked and hugging the pillow he was holding to his bare chest in an attempt to conceal himself,  Cas gave him pleased look and motioned toward the ground beside him before giving a short instruction not to move from his spot once he got comfortable. Dean carefully placed the pillow down and sank to his knees, grateful for the padding. He sighed and leaned against Cas’s leg when he felt a gentle hand in his hair. Seeing Jimmy and Benny together had sparked something in him that needed his boyfriend to be in charge and now that Cas had taken control, he felt significantly better. Cas didn't feed Dean like this very often, but it was certainly something they both enjoyed.

The dark-haired man alternated picking up bites of food and handing them down to his sub and taking bites himself. Whenever his hand was empty, he used it to card through Dean’s hair, knowing how important physical contact was right now. Dean hummed contently as his cheek rested on his Dom’s thigh. 

“You’re really good with him,” Benny said after a while. “Jimmy always tells me how good you are, but seeing you in action is somethin’ else.” 

“Why, thank you. Dean and I have been together for three years, and he’s been my submissive for all but the few months in the very beginning of our relationship.” It was clear in his voice how proud he was of that fact.

“Well, Jimmy and I aspire to be as in touch with each other as you two are. Ain’t that right, cher?” The Dom said genuinely. The man on his lap nodded as a blush creeped into his cheeks. 

“That’s right, Daddy. You’re just such a natural, Cassie. It’s impressive.” The man shrugged, and opened his mouth to receive his next bite of food. 

“I’m flattered. Thank you,” Cas chuckled as his hand absentmindedly reached down to hand Dean another piece of steak. 

As the meal wound down, Dean was beginning to get bored. He hadn’t spoken since Cas had demanded it of him earlier because he wasn't at eye-level with the other men and therefore felt left out of the conversation. He sighed and decided he was going to make things interesting. Castiel was enthralled in a conversation with Benny about their favorite burger places. Dean knew he wouldn't be paying much attention to him. Careful to remain as quiet as possible, Dean positioned himself between Castiel’s legs as they were casually spread under the table. He sensed the man tense slightly as Dean brushed against his thigh. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and nudged Cas’s crotch with his face. 

Dean smirked as he registered Castiel’s sharp intake of breath and parted his lips to mouth at his boyfriend through the fabric of his pants. Immediately, the man’s hand was in Dean’s hair, pulling him off as he pushed out his chair enough to look at him, a stern expression on his face that certainly didn’t look pleased.

“What do you think you’re doing,  _ boy _ ?” His hand came down to firmly hold his boyfriend’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. His thumb was pressed just below his lower lip. 

The submissive batted his eyelashes innocently. “What, Daddy?” He opened his mouth a little bit, just enough so that he could pull Castiel’s thumb inside. His tongue swirled around the digit and he moaned dramatically around it, all while keeping his eyes locked on Cas’s blue ones. He could see them darkening with lust. 

The thumb slid out from between his lips as Cas pulled it away. “Naughty boy,” the man above him said darkly. “Did I  _ say  _ you could move from your place?” 

“No, but I-” 

“ _ No.  _ I didn't. ” 

“I’m bored,” Dean complained, pouting. 

Cas shook his head. “Boredom is not a valid reason to disobey, Dean. Do you remember what I said the other day, back at the house, about if you decided to misbehave tonight?” 

Dean thought for a moment before his eyes widened. Cas had threatened to have Benny spank him. His mouth suddenly went dry and he tried desperately to backpedal. 

“Cas. Daddy, please, I’m _sorry_ -” 

“Benny,” Cas said, his finger looping into the ring on Dean’s collar as he addressed the other Dom. “It appears I have a boy who needs to be punished. I, of course, would gladly spank him myself, but I thought I would offer you the opportunity. He really has an incredible ass, and I find spanking it bright red to be extremely satisfying.” 

Benny glanced at Jimmy, who gave him a nod and Benny kissed his cheek, muttering “such a good boy” against his skin. Jimmy gave a small smile and climbed down from his man’s lap, gathering plates and disappearing into kitchen partially because he didn't want to be in the way and partially because he really hated seeing Dean get punished. 

Benny nodded at Castiel. “I’d love to.” 

Cas looked back at his sub who was looking up at him nervously. Dean knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he must have talked with Benny about this situation beforehand. Cas had always been extremely protective and Dean knew there was no way Cas would ever have even brought it up unless he trusted Benny completely. 

Cas tugged on Dean’s collar, pulled him up to a standing position, and rose to his feet with him. “Hear that, boy? He’s going to take good care of you.” Dean swallowed hard, but knew better than to protest. If he seriously had a problem with anything that happened, all he had to do was say one little word and everything would stop. Cas then pulled Dean in for a heated kiss before letting him go. “Benny, this is your house. Where do you suggest we go?”

“I’ve got a playroom down the hall. Follow me.”

Cas motioned for Dean to follow Benny as he trailed behind to two of them. The room they came to had to be unlocked by an unknown key on the larger man's key ring. Dean glanced around quickly once they were inside. It wasn’t anything scary or dungeon-esque. There was a large wardrobe Dean assumed to be filled with paddles and whips and anything else that needed to hang. Across the room, there was a dresser, which most likely held an assortment of other toys. A large bed took up most far wall and protruded out into the middle of the room. A few pieces of sex furniture dotted the floor along with a few colorful things for decoration.

“I’ll let you work out the logistics, Castiel,” Benny stated, walking over to the wardrobe and opening it. Dean had been right about its contents. “Wouldn't wanna overstep.” 

Cas acknowledged him by saying, “Dean, do you see that bench?” 

Dean nodded, his eyes shifting to the corner of the room where said bench was. It was truly a beautiful piece of woodwork and there was padding where the sub’s knees, forearms, and abdomen would rest. There were also small loops where cuffs could be clipped on to keep the sub in place. 

“Bend over it for us.” 

Dean obeyed and laid himself down on top of it. He felt exposed in nothing but a collar and panties, bending over a spanking bench that forced him to present his ass to the Doms behind him. 

“Good,” Cas mused. “Isn't he beautiful?” 

“He sure is,” Benny agreed. “What do you say, Cas? Paddle? Flogger? Or just my hand?” 

“Hmmm. Let’s use…” A short pause. “This one. This will be perfect for him.” 

Cas came around in front of his sub and crouched down to look at Dean, eyes searching his face. “If you have a problem with any of this, you’ll use your safeword.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me and Benny what it is.” 

“My safeword is ‘Kansas’.” 

“Good boy.” Cas placed a hand under Dean’s chin as he had before at the table. “Do you know why you’re being punished?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Say it out loud.” 

Dean gulped. His heart was pounding. “I moved before you told me to and I tried to tease your cock with my mouth without permission touch you that way.” 

Cas nodded and stood, moving back out of Dean’s line of sight. “Benny’s going to spank you twenty-five times, however hard he desires. I want you to count. If you lose count, he'll be more than happy to start over.” He felt Cas’s hands pulling his panties down until they were just below the round of his cheeks. 

“Ready, chief?” The big bear of a man delivered a smack with his hand. 

“Yes, Sir!”

Several long moments passed. There was no sensation at all. There room was completely silent and no one laid a finger on him for what seemed like a long time. Suddenly, submissive cried out when the unmistakable feeling of a paddle hit him square in the middle of his ass, getting both sides at once. 

“One!” Another hard smack. “Two!” 

They continued until Dean’s ass was on fire from the abuse it had suffered. The man whimpered when he felt Benny’s hands rubbing what he guessed to be aloe on his undoubtedly red skin while Cas ran his hands all over the rest of Dean’s body. They both muttered soft “good boy”s, “proud of you”s, and “we’ve got you”s. Cas eventually helped his boyfriend up and immediately enveloped him in a hug. 

“My good boy. Daddy loves you so much,” he whispered as Dean buried his face in his neck. 

Benny then came up behind him and paused -- most likely waiting for the go ahead from Cas -- before rubbing his fingertips over his back. “You took that punishment so well, cher,” he cooed. “So good for us.” 

After Dean had come down from the initial floatiness that a hard spanking usually caused, Benny guided the couple to the playroom bed. Cas laid down on his back and Dean draped himself over his Daddy like a blanket, clinging to him tightly, while Benny gingerly wrapped an actual blanket around them both. Cas peppered Dean’s adorable, freckled face with kisses and muttered sweet nothings in his ear.

Dean didn't think he had fallen asleep, but the sunrise spilling in through the blinds on the windows told a different story. He then became aware of the strange weight on his legs. He blinked and brought a hand up to rub his eyes before lifting his head and looking around. He sighed in relief to find that the weight he was feeling was Jimmy. 

He was sound asleep, cuddled up close to him and Cas with both of his legs wrapped around theirs. A second blanket that hadn't been there before was wrapped around him. Careful not wake the twins, Dean climbed out of the bed. He thanked whatever god their were out there that they were such heavy sleepers. 

Once he was out of bed, he padded out into the kitchen and dining room area. Benny was awake already preparing breakfast. The clock on the stove read 6:00am. 

Not wanting to surprise Benny, Dean cleared his throat. The man’s head snapped up and their eyes met. 

“Good morning, cher,” he purred, turning the heat on the stove off. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Like a rock,” Dean muttered before stifling a yawn. “What time did Jimmy come in?” 

Benny shrugged. “Around ten or so. After y’all laid down, Jimmy and I cleaned up the stuff from supper and I read a little. He stayed with me for a little while but not too long. I think you must have been asleep already.”

Dean frowned. “He slept there all night?” 

The older man chuckled. “Seems that way. He wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m peachy,” Dean muttered as he leaned against the counter. When one of the knobs from the cabinet hit his sore ass, he winced. 

“You took a beating yesterday, chief.” There was a note of concern in his voice. 

“I’ve had worse. Don't worry about it.” Benny didn't press, but the look he gave Dean made him sigh. “If I start to drop, I’ll let you guys know, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Good. Jimmy’ll be up soon. You and Cas are free to shower or whatever you need to do.” He grabbed a plate and filled it with scrambled eggs and sausage links from the pan on the stove and placed it in front of Dean. “Here. Eat up.” 


	3. Part Three - A Celebration

It had been about four and a half months since that first dinner with Jimmy and Benny and their get-togethers had since become pretty frequent. The four of them just clicked. They knew that there was no judgement or awkwardness when they were all together. The Doms were free to order their subs around however they saw fit without needing to worry about if their friends might feel uncomfortable. 

Benny had had the privilege of spanking Dean seven more times. It had been clear from the very first time they met him that Benny was a kind and trustworthy man, and he had only ever proven them right for thinking so. Eventually, they got to the point where Castiel no longer needed to be present for Dean’s punishments. He liked to be, sure, but if for some reason he couldn't be, he didn't have a problem with Benny taking care of it. 

An example of this was when Cas was the on-call doctor for the hospital he worked at. There were times where there would be an emergency and would have to leave as soon as humanly possible. One of those times landed on a night when the four of them were all hanging out. Benny was sprawled out on the couch half asleep while Jimmy obediently went to the kitchen to fill bowls with ice cream. When Cas asked Dean to help Jimmy carry the bowls out, he’d responded with a clear and defiant “no.” Cas gave him plenty of opportunity to redeem himself and obey but, being the stubborn little shit that he was, he went as far as to ignore Castiel completely in favor of watching the movie that they were watching. He’d known he’d get spanked and that was exactly what he had been hoping for. 

Castiel had been seconds away from dragging Dean into their bedroom by his collar when his work phone rang. He swore under his breath when the person on the other end of the call told him about a situation, a badly-injured car crash victim, they needed him for. Benny was quick to step in and after Cas had kissed his boyfriend goodbye, Dean was being bent over the arm of the couch and spanked until he was reduced to a sobbing, apologizing mess.  When Castiel had gotten home late that night, he’d walked into the bedroom he and Dean shared and found the three men wrapped around each other, dead asleep. 

Benny had even become someone Dean would have dared to call his best friend. He had never been so close with anyone who wasn't Sammy or a Novak twin. There was just something about him. Benny was funny and sweet and thoughtful, not to mention sexy as hell. Any man that could punish him as well as his Daddy could was a keeper. 

Tonight they had a gotten together to celebrate Dean’s promotion at his uncle Bobby’s garage. He’d been promoted to Manager.  On the couch, Cas and Jimmy were wrapped around each other, snoring softly.  They were so cute that way. When their features were relaxed and they weren't speaking, you could hardly tell them apart. Dean and Benny sat next to each other on the floor in front of the couch, talking and joking and only a little bit drunk. 

“Fuck you, man,” Dean grumbled when Benny had pointed out a slur in his speech. 

“Careful, chief, wouldn't wanna earn yourself another spanking,” the other man teased. 

Dean groaned. “Shut up. My ass still hurts from the other night.” 

Benny chuckled. “Maybe you should, I don't know,  _ behave _ .” 

The younger man paused and rubbed his chin, pretending to think on it before shanking his head. “No thanks, I’m good.”  They both laughed. Then Dean’s alcohol-addled brain made the decision to get emotional.  “Real talk though, man, Cas appreciates you. I know I’m a brat, and I think having you around makes it significantly easier for him to be with me.” 

Benny frowned. “You sound like if he had to put up with you disobeying him by himself, he’d leave.” When Dean didn't respond, he continued. “Shit, you don't  _ actually  _ believe that, do you?” 

Dean shrugged as he picked at the label of his beer bottle. “I don't know. Maybe. I’m fuckin’ difficult to deal with. You can't deny that.” 

The Dom rolled his eyes. “I mean, yeah, you’re a brat, like you said. But Cas loves it.” 

Dean huffed. “You never have to punish Jimmy.” 

“He gets his fair share of spankings. Usually, it's because he asks for them. But not even Jimmy is perfect. He gets punished sometimes.”

“He _seems_ perfect. I’ve never even seen him talk back to you.”

Benny shook his head. “Jimmy’s somethin’ special. Ain’t a sub in the world as well-behaved as he is. Personally, I think all these years of having a hardass like Cas as a brother probably whipped him into shape.” 

Dean smirked. “Cas  _ is  _ strict. But I like it. I need strict. But Cas loves being obeyed, and I can't do that for him all the time. Most of the time, but sometimes I just need to step out of line so he can put me in my place.” 

“If you think for one second that he doesn't absolutely adore that about you, you’re blind, cher.” Benny took a long pull from his beer bottle. “That's what  _ he  _ needs.” The room was silent for several minutes and he could all but hear the wheels in Dean's brain turning. “Dean, you’re the perfect match for Cas, and he’s not going anywhere. If it makes you feel any better, neither are we.” He let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Jimmy and I’re real fond of you two.” 

“‘Fond’,” Dean repeated jokingly. “Nice word choice, old man.” 

Benny laughed. “When you and Jimmy were cooking dinner the first time you ever came over, Cas and I started talkin’. He said you both love Jimmy -- explained the whole thing. I told him that Jimmy loves you too. Always has.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “What a sap. Don't tell me. You’ve always loved us too?” 

“Not always.”

Dean’s jaw almost dropped. Maybe it was the alcohol impairing his judgement, or the fact that he’d been wrestling with his feelings for his friends for the last few months, but he leaned forward slowly and their lips came together. Benny’s hands came up to cup his face as they kissed slowly, tongues working their way into each other’s mouths, and Dean melted against the feeling of the other man's scruff on his skin. Recently, he’d imagined kissing Benny a lot. He and Cas had even talked more than once about it. It was honestly a wonder this hadn't happened sooner. The original plan had been to sleep with Jimmy and Benny, but they’d somehow forgone the sex and skipped straight to the feelings. 

Dean pulled away and they stared at each other. It was a few seconds before anyone spoke, but they both had dopey grins on their faces. His whole life, Dean had been extremely slow to fall in love, but without even realizing it, he’d fallen in love with two people who weren't Cas in only a matter of months. 

“What do we tell them?” Dean nodded toward the twins. 

“We tell them the truth,” Benny said like it was the most obvious answer. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Benny gave him a look that made him close it. “Has he ever judged you for anything?” 

“Well, no.” 

“He seemed pretty on board when you told him you loved Jimmy. He knows that people can love more than one person at once.” 

“Yes, but-”

“No buts,” Benny said using his Dom voice. “He’ll understand, cher. And if he doesn't, we’ll continue on like we always have.” 

Right then, Castiel stirred. The two men watched him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Who’ll understand what?” 

Dean leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Cas’s soft lips. “It’s nothing, Daddy. Go back to sleep.” 

Cas immediately seemed more awake, a frown playing across his features. “‘Nothing’ usually means it’s something.” He reached and hand out to stroke his boyfriend’s cheek. “My sweet boy. Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Dean leaned into the touch. He felt like he could cry. He wanted to tell Cas everything, but a voice in the back of his mind told him that would mean losing him forever. He took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down his face. “I just… I love you so much, Daddy. And I’m… I’m scared you won't want me anymore and you’ll get tired of me or you’ll think I don't love you, but I do. Daddy, I do.” He was full-on bawling now. He couldn't help it. Castiel was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Dean’s sniveling caused Jimmy to wake up too, confused. He frowned, looking so strikingly similar to how Castiel had moments before. Benny got up and went to him, picking him up in his arms so that Dean could crawl up and be held too. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Benny whispered as they watched Dean cry into Castiel’s neck. “Remember when we talked about how much we love them?” 

Jimmy nodded sleepily and rested his head on his Dom’s shoulder. His voice was small and sad as he said, “They don't love us, do they, Daddy?”

Benny kissed Jimmy’s forehead. “Oh, sweetheart. Of course they do, cher. They both love you very much.” 

“Do they love you?” 

Benny sighed, but answered honestly. “I’m not sure. I think Dean does. When you and Cas were sleeping, we kissed.” 

Jimmy smiled and hummed. “I hope they both do.”

It took a couple minutes, but Dean eventually calmed down and got to where he could speak full sentences again. Castiel’s fingers trailed up and down Dean’s back as he repeated his words over and over again.  “Daddy’s got you. You’re okay, baby boy. Daddy loves you.” 

Dean took and deep breath and looked at Castiel, who smiled sweetly at him. “Dean Winchester. There is nothing you can do or say that could ever change the fact that I love you unconditionally.” Dean shook his head, but before he could protest, Cas countered. “Listen to me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me. Are we clear?”  When the younger man nodded, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good. Now what were you guys saying I’ll understand.”

“Benny and I kissed,” Dean blurted.

Cas raised his brows and eyed his boyfriend. “Okay. And?” 

“And nothing! We kissed, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, Dean… I thought you were going to tell me something horrible. I’m not upset with either of you. I mean, I’m a little jealous you guys didn’t wake me so I could have a turn.” 

The freckled man’s eyes widened. “You  _ what _ ?” 

“Did you think I hadn’t noticed that you’re crazy about him? If we go too long without seeing the two of them, you practically start climbing the walls.” Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have words. Cas carried on with a sly look on his face. “Here’s a little secret, though. I had planned on talking with you about this tonight, but we ended up having your celebration. Which was so wonderful, baby, I'm so proud of you for getting that promotion." He paused to look his sub in the eye. "It's been so clear to me that you love him, Dean. That you love both of them. It took me longer to realize than I would like to admit, and I sincerely hope this doesn't make things weird between the four of us, but... I love them too.” 

Cas’s eyes glanced nervously over to Benny who was still holding Jimmy and swaying back and forth to help him relax. The man flashed a heartfelt grin at Castiel before walking over and setting Jimmy down on the couch at their feet. The twin stretched and smiled sleepily at everyone.  Benny then knelt down, locking eyes with Cas. They smiled at each other and Benny craned his head to lock the other Dom's lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he saw Dean staring at him and pecked his lips too.

“Daddy loves you guys,” Jimmy stated around a yawn. “I love you guys too, but you knew that.” 

“So it’s settled then,” Castiel said with a grin. “We all love each other.”

The three others nodded in agreement. Jimmy made grabby hands at Benny to be picked up again and then the two of them headed off into their bedroom after saying their goodnights and leaving an open initiation for the two to join them.

Dean dropped his head down onto Cas’s chest and pressed a kiss to his neck. Everything was okay.

_ They all loved each other. _


	4. Part Four - Dean the Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part to their origin story! Thank you to all the lovely anons on tumblr ho sent me suggestions/ideas when I had writer's block. I fully plan on posting for fics in this verse, but this will have to tide you guy over for now ;P

Dean’s phone rang obnoxiously, waking him from the deep sleep he’d been in. He pried his eyes open and saw that it was sitting on the nightstand, vibrating and ringing at a truly ridiculous volume. He made a mental note to turn the ringer off before going to sleep.  There was really no way to answer the call at the moment, and he sighed in relief when it went to voicemail, but groaned once it started right back up again. 

“Shut it offfff,” Jimmy whined from beside him. 

“I can't get to it,” Dean whispered before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead to calm him down. When that didn't work, the dark-haired submissive frowned and opened his eyes. He sat up, nudging Benny, as the phone started ringing a third time. 

“Daddy, wake up so Dean can answer his phone.” Jimmy said in a small voice, gently tapping his Dom’s forehead with his finger.

“Not ‘sleep,” Benny groaned. His eyes remained closed as his hand blindly shot out to feel around the nightstand for the phone that had thankfully been silent for several seconds now. Once his hand landed on the offending device, he gave it to Jimmy, who handed it to Dean.

Dean thanked his boyfriends and took a moment to note that Cas still seemed to dead to the world. Unbelievable. The man glared at the screen of his phone as he silenced it. His younger brother's name and picture appeared again, and he answered it before it could annoy anyone.  “Sam, what the hell? It’s…” He pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. “Like six thirty in the morning.” 

There was a chuckle on the other end. “I thought you were an early bird.” 

“Yeah, well I had a late night,” he hissed. He shifted as he tried to carefully climb over Castiel’s still body. Before he could get all the way over, Cas opened his eyes.

“I have an early class, and I just thought I'd call you before I had to go,” Sam explained. 

“Hang up, Dean,” Cas grunted as Dean’s feet hit the floor. He waved him off as he left the room. 

“Who was that?”

“That was Cas. He’s not a morning person,” the man answered as he shut the bedroom door and padded out into Benny’s living room. “What do you need, Sammy?” 

“It’s been forever since we’ve talked.” Sam sounded sad. “We should hang out soon.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Things have been kinda crazy lately.” 

“Yeah? Bobby said you got promoted a little over month ago. Congrats, by the way. I would have congratulated you _earlier_ , but you know… You never called me.” There was a joking tone in his little brother’s voice, but Dean could tell he was still a little bitter. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure my World’s Worst Brother trophey is in the mail.”

Sam laughed. “I just wanna see you, jerk. We should have dinner this week.” 

The older man smiled. Truth be told, he’d missed his brother a hell of a lot. He’d been avoiding his calls and texts for weeks, only stopping to answer in short phrases that gave nothing away. Of course, Dean felt an immense amount of guilt, but he was scared of what Sammy might think of him if he knew about his recent life changes.  “Yeah, sure, dinner would be awesome.” He paused for a moment, considering what he would probably have to tell his little brother when they saw each other. He at least wanted Cas there for that. “Maybe we could do a double date.” 

“Yeah! Jess doesn't have to work or be in class tomorrow night. Does that work?” 

Dean nodded before realizing Sam couldn't see him. “Uh, yeah. I think so at least. I’ll have to ask Cas, but I don't think either of us have anything going on.” 

“Sweet! Text me where you guys wanna eat. You know us. We’re good with whatever.” 

“Awesome. Will do,” Dean agreed. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the obvious twinge of excitement in his brother’s voice. “See ya later, bitch.”

The eye roll was almost audible. “Later, jerk. Tell Cas I say hi.” 

Dean sighed as he hung up before making his way toward the sound of Jimmy’s giggles. The smell of coffee brewing graced his senses as he walked into the kitchen. Cas was sitting at the table with Jimmy on his lap. The younger twin shrieked as Cas’s fingers ran over his torso, tickling him relentlessly. Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to his brother’s cheek as the sub pouted. 

“Cassie, you know I hate being tickled.” He glared playfully at his twin. 

“I _do_ know that,” Cas laughed with a wink, causing Jimmy to groan. 

Dean laughed at the sight of the two brothers and walked over to Benny where he was cracking eggs into a pan. The man smiled at him and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Who was so urgently trying to get ahold of you?” He asked as Dean got a mug out of the cabinet along with some honey and a tea bag. 

“It was my brother.” He shrugged. There was a kettle on the stove that must have been placed there earlier because is was starting to whistle. After he placed the tea bag into the mug, he poured the boiling water over it before squeezing in some honey. Grabbing a spoon, Dean stirred it up and took it over to Cas and craned his head down to kiss him. 

“Mm, thank you, baby,” Cas hummed.

“Your welcome, Daddy.” They shared another kiss before he turned to Jimmy, who was patiently waiting for the kiss that Dean gladly delivered.  “Oh! Cas, by the way,” the freckled man said as he grabbed an apple out of the fridge and hopped up to sit on the counter next to the stove. “We’re free tomorrow night, right?” 

“I believe so. Why?” Cas’s head was cocked to the side, a curious look on his face.

Dean motioned with the apple in his hand, trying to indicate that he was going to swallow his bite before he spoke again. “Sammy invited us to dinner with him and Jess. Well, actually, I mentioned making it a double date.” 

Cas nodded. “Sure. We haven't seen them in quite some time. It’ll be nice.” 

“We could all go!” Jimmy chimed in, looking hopefully at Cas. 

Cas smiled and kissed the man’s nose. “Dean hasn't seen his brother in months, Jim.” He glanced up at Dean. “Am I correct in assuming you just want it to be the four of us?” 

Dean nodded, looking down. His face flushed, and he felt as though he was telling his two boyfriends that he loved Cas more. That simply wasn't true, though. But Sam already knew who Cas was and he wasn't sure he’d feel so great about the four of them dating. 

“It’s okay, chief. Jimmy and I understand,” Benny said, his stormy blue eyes soft and sincere. 

Dean sighed. “I just… I’ve been avoiding telling him about this.” He gestured vaguely to the whole room. “I want to tell him, though. I just don't want him to think it’s weird.

“Sam and Jess are some of the most open-minded people we know.” Cas said pointedly.

“Yeah, well… We'll see, I guess. I was thinking of telling Sam tomorrow. That’s kinda why I want Cas there. I wish you could all be there, but… I don't know.” 

Shortly after they ate, Benny and Jimmy had to get ready for their jobs. They both liked to laugh about the fact that they had both worked for the same company for years without even knowing it. Benny worked construction for Sandover while Jimmy was indoors, acting as a secretary for one of the company’s executives.  Dean also got ready and went to work at the shop while Cas stayed at Benny’s with his laptop and worked from there. 

The day passed slowly. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what Sam would say when Dean told him he now had three boyfriends. He sulked and did his job at a much slower pace than usual. He was sure that Bobby had noticed but was grateful he hadn't asked. Dean would tell Bobby too -- he would have to if he wanted to bring his quad to their family events -- but he needed Sam to be the first person he told. While he loved Bobby, his brother was his only living blood relative. His opinion mattered most.

Dean pulled up to Benny’s house after work with a couple hours until dinner with his brother, but there had been something else that had been weighing on him all day.  “Do you think Sam would be mad if I changed the plans a bit?” He asked directly after Cas pulled away from his “welcome home” kiss.

“You’re not going to cancel on him,” Cas said using his most deep and authoritative voice. The same one he so often used in the bedroom. 

Dean shook his head. “Hell no. I mean, like if it ended up being more than just the four of us tonight.” He eyed the man in front of him carefully. “Maybe if instead... it was the six of us?” 

Cas grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You want us all there?” 

He shrugged. “Jimmy seemed really bummed that they wouldn't be coming and it might be nice if Sammy could hear how our relationship works from all of us.” 

“I think Sam would be okay with that,” the older man said as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Dean kissed him back before pulling out his phone. “Will you call Benny? I’m gonna see if I can get ahold of Jimmy.” 

Cas agreed and dialed Benny’s cell quickly. From what Dean could hear, it sounded like he had picked up. He then dialed the work number the other man had given him in case of emergencies. He figured now would be a good time to use it since time was a factor. He also decided against notifying Sam about the two additional dinner guests. He wasn't sure how he’d explain his decision to invite another couple along in a way that wouldn't give them away. 

The phone rang twice before Jimmy answered. 

“Sandover Bridge & Iron, Mr. Adler’s office,” he chirped. 

“Hey, Jimmy,” Dean greeted him.

“Dean! What’s up? Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, no, everything’s great.” Dean laughed nervously. “I just wanted to be sure I got ahold of you. Listen, do you wanna come to dinner with Cas and me tonight? I know you’ve met Sam before, but you haven't met Jess, and I’ve been thinking I’d really like you and Benny to be there.” 

“Of course!” Jimmy let out a sound that slightly resembled a squeal. “I’d love to! Benny and I were just gonna stay home like sad sacks and worry about you anyway.” He giggled softly, and Dean was glad he’d decided to invite him. It was clearly something he’d been wanting. 

“Sounds good. We can all hop in my Baby after you and Benny get home.”

“Great! See you in a bit. Love you!”

“Love you too, Jimmy.” 

Cas hung up a few seconds after Dean's call had ended and beamed. “Benny said he’d love to come.” 

The two hours were a blur of showers, changes of clothes, and reassuring kisses from his boyfriend. Dean would have loved nothing more than to slip into subspace and let his Daddy take care of him, but he couldn't. Not yet. Jimmy and Benny got home just in time for Benny to shower and Jimmy to change out of his dress shirt and slacks and into a nice t-shirt and dark-wash jeans. 

Dean took the driver’s seat of his Impala with Castiel next to him and Benny and Jimmy in the back. They pulled up to the restaurant -- a place claiming to have “the world’s best gormet burgers” that Dean had somehow never tried but had always aimed to -- and got a table for six. Benny and Cas held his shaking hands under the table as they waited for Sam and his girlfriend to arrive.  When they finally did, Dean and Cas jumped up to hug them both while the other two men offered handshakes and friendly smiles. 

“I didn't know this was going to be a triple date,” Sam chuckled when they all got settled and had ordered their food. 

“It’s not,” Dean said before he could stop himself. It was better to get this over with. He momentarily felt bad for the chef who was probably just handed their ticket. At least two of the orders might end up going to waste if Sam rejected him. “It’s still a double date.” 

Sam’s eyebrows drew together as he gave his brother a questioning look. “But... I don't understand.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “I mean, yeah, there are two more people here than you thought, and they  _ are  _ dating, but it’s not technically a triple date because Cas and I... We're dating them too.” He watched Sam carefully as Benny gripped his hand again. This time, their hands were in plain view of the table. 

Sam’s confused expression dissipated and was replaced by a look of understanding. “Oh! Okay, cool. So like, you’re all dating each other and love each other and everything?” Dean was dumbfounded as he nodded. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the other three men were nodding as well. Sam laughed lightly, his face showing no malicious intent. It was the same kind, loving, puppy dog-eyed face he always used, especially when talking to people he cared deeply about. “I think that’s awesome.” 

Dean blinked. “Yeah? You aren't weirded out that I have three boyfriends?” 

His brother rolled his eyes. “Dean, when you came out to me a few years ago, I said that I support you no matter what. I still do. As long as you’re happy.” He leaned back in his chair and put his arm around Jess, who nodded in agreement. 

“Of course! I have a friend who’s in a poly relationship with her girlfriend. Their version is more of an open relationship deal though,” she said matter-of-factly.

A smile pulled at Dean’s lips. “Really? You guys are okay with this?” 

“We’re more than okay with it.” The look on Jess’s face was gentle and honest. It was the same expression she used to calm Sammy when he was feeling unsure of himself. “We support you and your boyfriends 100%. As long as they treat you right.” 

“Have you told anyone else?” Sam asked carefully.

Dean shook his head. “Not yet. The only other person there really is to tell is Bobby. Everyone else can figure it out at Christmas.”

“He’ll be fine with it. You know as well as I do that the ‘grumpy old man’ thing he’s goin’ on is just a front so no one knows he actually just a huge teddy bear.”

Dean smiled at the thought. It was true. He had no doubt Bobby would respond well. He might ask some questions and interrogate his boyfriends whenever they all got together, but he’d only do it because he loved Dean. He was a little bit surprised, though, that his new boyfriends hadn't gotten the same "hurt him and they'll never find your body" speech Sam had threatened Cas with when they'd originally started dating. But Sam probably figured Cas would warn the others and protect him if anything happened.

All of their food came then. Sam and Jimmy both had ordered salads that came in bowls that were arguably the size of small troughs. The rest of them salivated as their burgers were placed in front of them. Every single sandwich was piled high with ingredients Dean had never personally thought to ever put on a burger. The group all chowed down. Their fancy cloth napkins were toast by the time they all finished.

Dean grunted and laid his head on Benny’s shoulder as he popped the last bite in his mouth. “‘m so stuffed righ' now.” 

Benny chuckled and nodded, patting Dean's head. “I don't think I’ve ever seen someone eat a burger so fast.” 

Dean scoffed. “Oh, just wait. Cas can put ‘em away like nobody’s business.” 

The man on his other side heard his name and glared at him. “That was one time, and I was incredibly stoned.” The whole table erupted in laughter and giggles at that as Cas shrugged it off. 

Dean sat back up and yawned, suddenly tired from the huge meal. “And who woulda thought to put eggs and hash browns on a burger?” 

“The chef,” Jimmy said with a smirk. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well  _ I’ve  _ never thought of that before. Was fuckin’ good though. That man's a genius.”

“How was everything?” Their cheery waitress asked. When they all grunted their approval, she beamed. “Did you save any room for dessert?”

“I don't think so, but we’ll need at least two big pieces of apple pie to go, if you have it,” Cas said confidently, shooting a smile at Dean that made him blush. 

“Sure thing! How many checks are we lookin’ at today?” 

“Two,” Cas and Benny said in unison before Benny gestured to the other man to continue.

“I’ll pay for the three of us,” Cas said with fingers pointing to Sam and Jimmy. 

“And I’ve got the rest, darlin’,” Benny said with a smile. Dean’s jealous instincts instantly sparked up when the woman nearly swooned at the man’s pet name said in that sexy southern drawl. 

“Guys, you really don't hav-” Sam started, leaning forward, his wallet already in his hand. 

Cas raised a hand to silence him. “We want to, Sam. Benny and I talked about it before we came. It's the least we can do for being so supportive of our Dean.” 

Dean mentally cringed and his mind swirled with all the potentially kinky implications of being  _ their Dean.  _

Sam chuckled lightly. “Of course. I just want y’all to be happy.” 

Soon after, they all hugged and parted ways with the promise of going out again when midterms were out of the way. The four men gladly accepted before climbing into the Impala and heading home. Try as he might, Dean couldn’t bring himself to shut his pie hole. 

“I can't believe Sammy actually supports us. I mean, of course I  _ can _ , it’s just.. a lot,” he said in a big huff of breath. He was happy, practically on cloud nine. He had three amazing boyfriends, two of which were incredible Doms, and one fellow sub who cared for him deeply. He also had at least half a piece of pie to eat, which he was more than a little excited about. 

Once they made it home, they all walked inside and stood around while Cas put the pie in the fridge. When he came back, he walked straight toward Dean and wrapped his arms around him and connected their lips. “My beautiful baby boy,” he purred against him. “So good.” 

Dean whimpered softly as Benny came up behind him and ran his big hands over his chest and kissed at his neck. “You were so brave tonight, cher. What you did took so much courage.” 

“It wasn't really-” 

Castiel shook his head and pressed a finger to his sub’s lips. “Uh-uh. No talking. We’re all going to give our boy the praise he deserves. Do you believe that we would lie to you?” Dean quickly shook his head as Cas grinned. “Good. We enjoy giving you praise because it is true, so don't you dare contradict us.”  Dean nodded, practically melting back into Benny’s arms at Castiel’s Dom voice. 

“You can speak now. But like Castiel said, you will not fight us when we compliment you,” Benny growled as he nibbled on the sub’s earlobe. 

“I want you on your back, spread out naked on the bed,” Cas breathed. “You have two minutes.”

The Doms let him go and he scrambled into the playroom, ripping his clothes off as he went. He wanted nothing more than to obey his two Doms and was _not_ going to risk disappointing them tonight. He hoped upon hope that tonight would finally be the night Benny fucked him. Sure, the four of them had scened together since establishing their relationship, but Dean had never had the pleasure of experiencing Benny's huge dick anywhere but his mouth. When the three men finally came into the room, bring Dean back to reality, they all stopped and stared. 

“What a beautiful boy,” Cas mused.

Benny hummed in agreement before turning to the other sub. “Jimmy, take your clothes off and kneel on the bed next to Dean.” 

Jimmy nodded, uttered a soft “yes, Daddy” and obeyed. Once he was in position, his hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes downcast, making Dean squirm. 

“Don’t move, baby,” Cas ordered as he and Benny undressed themselves. When he was naked, Castiel climbed up by Dean’s head. “You gonna be a good boy for us? Gonna be good for your Daddies?” 

Dean moaned. “Yessss. Gonna be so good.” 

Cas chuckled and took Dean’s wrists in his hands, pinning them above his head. “We’re gonna make you feel so good. What do you say, Benny? Should we make him cum until he can't anymore? Or keep him on edge until he’s begging us for his release?” 

Benny’s lips formed an evil grin. “Both options sound delightful, Castiel. He deserves a reward, don't you think?” Benny placed himself between Dean’s legs and took his cock in his hand, making the man whimper.  “We don't normally let you and Jimmy touch each other there, do we? We never let you jerk each other off.”  

“No, Sir,” Dean replied obediently at the same time Jimmy said his “No, Daddy.” 

“Can you tell us why that is, boys?” Cas chimed in. “Dean?” 

“Our Daddies own our dicks,” he said softly, face flushing deep red. “They’re not ours to play with.” 

“ _ Good _ . Your little dicks are our own personal toys. We can do whatever we want with them,” Benny mused, his thumb catching a bead of precum and smearing it over Dean’s sensitive head. His hips bucked slightly, but Benny held him down. “Sometimes I like to share my toys. I think tonight Cas and I can share, right?” 

Cas smirked, his eyes landing in Jimmy. “I think so.  Jimmy, suck Dean off.” 

Jimmy obeyed, playing himself in such a position where he was able to take the other sub into his mouth. Dean gasped and writhed as he bobbed his head up and down and his tongue swirled over his tip. 

“Shit. Jimmy! Daddy, fuck, I can't. I’m gonna cum.” 

“Go ahead, baby boy. You have our express permission all night to cum whenever you want to,” Cas said with a kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

“Oh god. Oh _ god _ !” Jimmy took him all the way into the heat of his mouth and Dean felt himself hit the back of his throat. The sub hummed around him and he was done for. His mouth fell open and his eyes squeeze shut as he came down Jimmy’s throat. “Thank you, Daddy,” Dean whimpered as he caught his breath. Jimmy swallowed and pulled off of him with a wet pop. 

“How does Dean taste, cher?” 

Jimmy moaned. “So good, Sir. Almost as good as you.” 

“Good. You're going to swallow every one of his loads,” Benny smirked. 

Cas came around and kissed Dean’s lips and down his neck. “Always so good for us. We love you so much.” His mouth licked a stripe down to Dean’s collarbone and he sucked a  purple mark there. “Love seeing you marked up.” 

“Mmmm, love you too, Daddy. Mark me up. Want everyone to know who I belong to,” he moaned loudly. Cas hummed as he sucked a second bruise on the opposite side. 

Benny pushed two fingers into Jimmy’s mouth. Once they were wet, he pulled them out and pressed them to Dean’s hole. He didn't push inside, just rubbed his entrance with the spit.

Dean’s breath hitched. “Oh, god. Sir, please.”’ A single digit slipped inside him. “ _ Pleaaaase! ”  _ The second finger pushed in before they both pulled almost all the way out and then slowly were pushed back in. Dean tried to push back onto them. “Please fuck me! I want your cock, Daddy! I've wanted your cock for so long.” 

“You’re going to have to take it slow, little cock slut. You haven't taken someone as big as Benny in a long time,” Cas informed him, a laugh gracing his features. 

Benny fingered Dean open nice and slow, adding lube and two more fingers before he was done. After about ten minutes of slow, torturous fingering, Dean was hard and aching.  “Please, please, please,” he muttered. “Please, Daddy, I’m ready. I need you.” 

“Hushhh, cher, I’m going to take care of you, alright? Gonna fuck you so good.” Benny bent down to kiss Dean as his now slick cock pushed inside of him carefully. They gasped into each other’s mouths as he bottomed out. He'd only felt this full a small number of times before, and most of them had involved a dildo or double penetration. The stretch he was experiencing burned, but it wasn't even close to being bad enough for him to use his safeword. In the back of his mind, Dean momentarily wondered how Jimmy, the twink that he was, was able to do this so regularly.

“Harder, Daddy,” Dean moaned. “Faster. I wanna feel your big cock.” 

Benny smirked and picked up his pace and straightened up again. He put Dean’s legs over his shoulders and held them there, pressing kisses to wherever he could get his mouth on. “Jimmy," he grunted, a glint in his eye, "Dean's dick needs some attention."

“Yes, Daddy!” Jimmy his hungrily took Dean into his mouth and sucked him. Dean almost screamed at the sensation of having his dick sucked and getting his sweet spot pounded at the same time. Blindly, he reached out and grabbed Cas’s arm and pulled him in for a kiss that was short lived because he vision went white and his mouth fell open as he came again. 

Jimmy graciously backed off as to not overload his senses. Benny, however, didn't slow down. He kept fucking him until Dean was hard again and Jimmy was licking up and down his shaft. 

“You look so pretty, cher,” Benny groaned as his hips stuttered. 

“Come on, Daddy, give it to him,” Jimmy moaned. 

Benny slammed in and came, with a yell, inside of the sub. Carefully, he pulled out and stepped away, nodding at Cas.

Cas smirked and got off the bed. “Get up on all fours for me, boy.” As Dean obeyed, he hummed. “That’s it. Such a good boy for Daddy. Jimmy, I want you to lay under him with his cock in your mouth again. _Good boys_. Dean, I want you to suck Jimmy off too, okay? You're going to pleasure each other while I fuck your pretty hole.”

Dean let out a soft sound, His limbs were shaking, and he wasn't entirely sure he could keep himself from collapsing. He could feel the younger twin’s mouth on him again as Cas pushed into him hard and fast. The freckled sub opened his mouth and moaned around Jimmy. Of course Cas would instruct him to blow someone while he got fucked. Cas knew how much he loved being filled from both ends. 

As Cas set a pace that was nowhere near Benny’s gentle starting pace, the other Dom sat down on the bed in front of Dean. He whispered words of encouragement as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and down Jimmy’s legs. The freckled sub groaned as Jimmy let out a satisfied sound that went straight to his dick. 

Dean could feel his orgasm creeping up on his again and his pulled off of Jimmy’s dick, but continued pumping him with his hand. “Cas. Daddy. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Tears rolled down his face. “Feels so good! Oh,  _ Daddyyyy! Fuck! Daddy!”   _ It was everything he could do to keep himself upright as his mind blurred. Dean coming into Jimmy’s mouth must have triggered the other sub’s own release, and Dean had to consciously remind himself to swallow him down again. Cas slammed into him a few more times before he was pumping his load into him. 

“Got any more orgasms in you, Dean? Think you could cum again?” Cas purred as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s pink, puckered hole. 

Dean shook his head, shivering at the touch. “No, I can't.” A moan ripped from his chest as he felt Cas’s tongue push inside him. 

“I think you can give us one more,” Cas murmured. “Cum on my tongue, sweet boy. You can do it.” 

Dean whimpered and writhed as he felt Cas fucking him with his tongue and sucked, pulling some of his and Benny's release from him. Benny’s hands smoothed over Dean's back while Jimmy moaned around him and sucked him harder than he had before. Dean screamed as he tipped over the edge and came for a fourth time. 

Jimmy scooted out from under Dean, who collapsed, shaking like a leaf, as soon as he knew he wouldn't land on top of anyone. Jimmy turned himself so his face was near Dean's and they kissed lazily as Benny and Castiel wrapped themselves around the two boys. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut. “That was intense,” he murmured. 

Cas chuckled and pressed his lips to one of Dean’s shoulder blades. “You were amazing.” He leaned over and rubbed Jimmy’s back. “You both were.” 

Benny stretched as he got out of bed. “Dean? Don't fall asleep, cher. Let's get some fluids in you, okay?”

“There’s pie, remember,” Cas added. 

"Oh, yeah, pie!" Dean scrambled to sit up, but found it hard with the state he was in. 

Both the Doms laughed and pressed kisses to his cheeks as they got up. “We’ll get it. You boys relax,” Cas soothed. "Are you okay if we leave for a moment?"

The subs both nodded. Dean truly didn't want either of the men to go, but the promise of pie outweighed his afflictions.  The two left and returned minutes later with two warmed-up pieces of apple pie, two forks, and two glasses of water with straws and sat back down on the bed. Dean laid on his stomach and rested his head on Castiel’s lap while Jimmy snuggled up next to Benny.

“Drink some water first, baby,” Cas said sternly. “You lost a lot of fluids today.” 

Dean pouted and shook his head. “Not thirsty. Pie first.” 

Without hesitation, a loud slap sounded and Dean’s ass was left with a sharp sting. “Wanna try that again? I want you to drink this water for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he huffed and gulped down the water gratefully. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth had been, but he should have guess from how adamant Cas had been for him to drink. As always, Daddy knew best. After he finished the water, he waited patiently as Cas got some pie on his fork and fed it to him. 

Dean moaned around it and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes again. “Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Are we sleeping here tonight?” 

Cas nodded. “I think so. If that’s alright with our boyfriends.” 

Benny grunted and cuddled closer to Jimmy, who made a soft, content noise as a piece of dessert was placed in his mouth. “Of course! You guys should really just move in.” 

"Seriously?” Dean's eyes were wide.

The man chuckled. “Hell yeah. You basically already live here. Might as well make it official.” 

Castiel hummed. “That would be amazing.”

“We can get keys made up tomorrow,” Benny promised.

Dean fell asleep that night fucked out, with a stomach full of pie and three of his favorite people in the whole world wrapped perfectly around him. His last thought before sleep overtook him was  _ I could get used to this. _


End file.
